characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Paildramon
Paildramon is the fusion of ExVeemon and Stingmon, the two Digimon of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure 02. Background Paildramon is the result of ExVeemon and Stingmon using DNA Digivolution. This form was first achieved when the Digimon Emperor's Fortress was causing a distortion of Digital space, with the possibility of it causing a massive explosion that would greatly damage the Digital World. In that moment, the Digimon of Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji DNA Digivolved to defeat a Digimon created as a diversion by Arukenimon. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Power:' Being a fusion of two above-average Champion level Digimon, Paildramon has incredible strength that allows him to match Ultimate Level Digimon. This also applies to his speed and durability. *'Sting Strike:' Paildramon extends spikes from his wrists and uses them as swords. *'Electric Bolt:' Paildramon fires a bolt of electricity from his hands. *'Cable Catcher:' Paildramon fires his claws as grappling guns, and uses them to bind the opponent. Equipment *'D-3 Digivice:' A new type of Digivice that combines Davis and Ken's D-3 Digivices. When using it, Paildramon can access higher states of Digivolution. *'Desperado Blasters:' A pair of rapid-fire cannons that Paildramon carries. They fire energy bullets at great speeds. Alternate Forms Imperialdramon Dragon Mode The natural Digivolution of Paildramon. It has the same amount of power as a Mega level Digimon. *'High Speed Flight:' This form allows Imperialdramon to fly at extremely high speeds, being able to fly around the world in a mere 30 minutes. It can also hold several people while protecting them with a dome of sorts. *'Mega Crusher:' Imperialdramon fires dark matter that causes a huge explosion and disintegrates anything it touches within seconds. *'Positron Laser:' Imperialdramon fires a huge blast of positronic energy. *'Splendor Blade:' Imperialdramon uses his claws to slash the enemy. *'Eternal Zeal:' Imperialdramon fires a whirlpool of fire. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon's mode change gives him a more human-like form, as well as an arm cannon and more armor. *'Fighting Skill:' Given his more human, like form, Imperialdramon can now perform more melee moves, such as Dragon Kick, Dragon Knee, and Majestic Strike. *'Positron Laser:' Just like his previous form, Imperialdramon can use the Positron Laser, but slightly stronger. *'Giga Crusher:' Imperialdramon charges up the Positron Laser with all the energy in his body, and fires a blast ten times as powerful as the Mega Crusher. *'Splendor Blade:' Imperialdramon creates an energy sword from his cannon, and uses it to slash the opponent. *'Ionic Blaster:' Deploys a cannon from the dragon-face on its chest, then fires a gigantic blast of energy. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Imperialdramon's final and strongest mode change. He can access it by using Omnimon's Grey Sword. In this form, Imperialdramon becomes one of the most powerful members of the Royal Knights. It keeps the same abilities that Fighter Mode has, and gives them a massive boost. *'Omni Sword:' A massive holy sword that Imperialdramon can use to easily cut through opponents. If the foe is of a Digital nature, the Omni Sword will reset or clear their data, effectively deleting their memory. Feats Strength *Casually kicked away Okuwamon and created a huge crater with the impact. *Pierced through Okuwamon's armor, which is as hard as diamond. *Fully destroyed Okuwamon's body. *Destroyed the Digimon Emperor's Fortress. *Overpowered Arukenimon physically. *Casually threw a Megadramon. *(Imperialdramon Dragon) Casually lifted and overpowered Triceramon, who was too much for Paildramon to handle. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) Killed SkullSatamon in one shot. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) According to official sources, capable of destroying planets and stars. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) The combination of his attacks with BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon's attacks caused an explosion bigger than Mount Fuji. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) Defeated Armageddemon with a single sword strike. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) Has more effective power than Omnimon. Speed *Moves faster than eyesight. *Reacted to Arukenimon's attacks. *(Imperialdramon Dragon) Positron Laser destroyed Control Spires that were cities away in just a couple of seconds. *(Imperialdramon Dragon) According to Gennai, it can fly around the world in less than 30 minutes. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) Can keep up with WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) Dodged blasts from Armageddemon. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) Faster than Omnimon. Durability *Took hits from Okuwamon. *Took hits from SkullSatamon, who knocked out MegaKabuterimon and MetalGreymon. *(Imperialdramon Dragon) Tanked attacks from Daemon. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) Took hits from MaloMyotismon at full power. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) Survived the explosion caused by the combination of WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, and his own attacks. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) Casually tanks blasts from Armageddemon, who defeated Omnimon. Skill *Superior to Veemon and Paildramon. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) Was able to deal considerable damage to MaloMyotismon. *(Imperialdramon Fighter) With help from WarGreymon, had a stalemate against BlackWarGreymon. *(Imperialdramon Paladin) One of the members of the Royal Knights. Weaknesses *Enough damage can force any of its forms to divide again, turning into Veemon and Wormmon. Fun Facts *Paildramon's name comes from the word "pail", which can mean "a company of wasps". Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Digital Characters Category:Digimon Category:Fusion Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Namco Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Firearms Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles